The Beginning of All Peace
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: There are Shamans that every tribe /clan wish to seek some answers, and have gifts from their past lives. Each to have seen what others can do and every decisions have impact on their tribe/clan.DISCONTINUED (Our very first story not very good if I say so my self) *SUCK AT SUMMARIES* HTTYD is not mine in any form so pls don't flag.
1. Prolouge

_**The Beginning of All Peace**_

 _ **'** Thoughts **'**_

 _ **"**_ Talking _ **"**_

 **Prologue**

 _ **300 years ago, in a small cave were a wise Wildebeest dragon. King of all Brothers-of-Snake and the beginning of all race. Saw a very vision of a Protector-of-Land and one of the Brother-of-snake, surrounded by their fellow brethren bowed before them. It saw a great danger upon its way, and in the end with no fear they clash into it. As it opens its eyes, he feared that in the end that it's vision meant something else. Every heartbeat (minutes), It thinks that it is a sign that the war between the Brothers-of-Snake and Protectors-of-Land would end in peace. However, in the midst of thinking through the great dangers filled with questions. Can they really do it? Can a human and a dragon will bring peace to each other? Will this be the end of the war?**_

 **Author Notes:**

 **Wow! The very FIRST of our works, though we are SO NOT confident on this! Please give us a review and we'll try our best to make it don't**


	2. Grand Decision

Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Once in every century, dragons from far and wide came to see the prophecy of a figure of a man and a dragon. To wish that one day, the Brother-of-Snakes and the Protectors-of-Land will live in harmony and peace. However, one night, in the nest of a Night Fury to where Mello, King of the Night Furies, the beasts of shadow had a decision to make. For one of his cub is unacceptable and thinking that it needs to put to the other race, but he never would have thought that the cub was different from others and doesn't look like one of them. The cub was look like Protectors-of-Land, too thin and too weak when you see it. The King didn't understand what is happening to his own cub and blood. Within days and moons (months)the lingering feeling that there was something wrong with the cub. Who could tell that his cub, his blood and own is the form of Protector-of-Land and not brothers-of-snakes.

Mello has no choice but to seek answer to the very old and wise Brother-of-Snakes, Sacker, who live longer than any other Night Furies. Sacker has always been in his nest to those who seek answer and relieves in both mind and soul. It has long tail and has scars upon his body telling that a battle between a dragon and a Viking. His eyes are very different to others, his left was green and on right was silver. He also regains his Alpha color which is violet, "The Watcher of the Clan" was entitled to him. His nest is always open to those who in need however, the wise dragon cannot help for the cause of his own problem. He has a visitor name Delia, a wise Protector-of-Land came to seek knowledge and comfort to a dragon.

"A Protector-of-Land is in my nest?" he said to himself

"Yes, one of the oldest to my clan." She says.

He was surprised by a sudden visit and the response of the oldest Viking to him, "How can you understand me, in a way of dragon?" he asked. With a growl and suspicion on his face, he opened his mouth with teeth to threaten the old Viking. "Ooh I can hear you just fine dear lad. Besides, I think you have to see your 'King' outside. He had questions that needs some answers, don't you think?" she responded, as she let Sacker see who was outside his cave/nest. "It would be best to discuss this manner 'inside' I suppose." with a grin on her face and force her way in. Sacker looks furious on what he was seeing, to let this enemy in his nest was unthinkable. The 'King' saw this manner and give a small smile to the wise one, in slight pause. Mello remember the reason why he was there; he wishes to seek some answer to the cub that he bought.

Sacker sign to himself as he shoots his flames to the stones so his guest/intruder would NOT freeze to death. He shook his head and asked himself "Why this must have happened to me?", as Delia was about to give the answer, she gave a small chuckle. Pointing to Mello who tilted his head out of curiosity, "The reason was the cub that he has." she stated. Sacker giving a disgusting look to the woman, 'He must be respected!' that show on his face and take a peek upon the cub. In shock with his eyes open wide-open, he looks back to the Viking and again to the cub. "Speechless" she says, "This is the reason why I'm here. To give my blessing to the one who has the vessel of a Viking and has a soul of the dragon."

"What? You're going to give your blessing to this cub? I refuse!" the wise dragon roar.

"Then will you tell me why, you forbid me to give my blessing to this child?" she asked "As far as my knowledge would have led me, his young cub that your 'King' has is the one at prophecy."

Great silence invades the thought of the wise dragon," Who are you? And how on Draco's name did you have the knowledge of our prophecy?" he asked. Mello who was looking at his cub, remember the prophecy and ask. "The prophecy? The figure of human? Was it really my blood?", with eyes that was looking to the Viking, pleading for the answers that he seek.

"Please tell me, how do you know about the prophecy of ours?" with a low growl and low head.

"You don't need to do that King, for what I have has been pass to one after another. This knowledge that I have, has been with me since the beginning." she smiled. "We… are very, very different from the others. We may live longer but, they always pass this knowledge to the next bearer." she finished.

"I see..." Sacker realize that he wasn't the only one who has gifts. He walked to the lady and apologies to the rude behavior that he displays to her. The lady gives him a smile to say everything was fine as she looks back to the flames again. She wishes to tell them a story that is similar to theirs, the two sat down near the fire. The cub was covered with Mello's wings, ready to protect the cub if a trouble was stirred.

"It was started 300 years ago too, a young shaman saw the cave in which the others believe that a beast of the land lives, and those who disturbed its slumber will be long forgotten. Curiosity led the young shaman to the cave, as cold wind brush to his cheeks and small light that comes from above. He saw pictures a figure of human and a dragon, follow the line of the pictures he stopped. As he saw a dark figure of a devil, he also sees the very picture and the continuation of the story. He saw a human that losses his arm and a dragon shadowing behind him. He dropped on his knees with a hand on his head gripping so tightly, he heard a small growl. Behind him was a beast that lives in the cave, eyes wide open as he about to scream. Another image shows the beast that was in front of him in the color of black. The young shaman grabs a rock that was near to him and begin to scribble the picture of what the image he saw. The dragon didn't mind the young shaman on what he was doing, what catching his eyes was the picture he was scribble." As she pauses, she takes a peek at Sacker, who remember everything that was passed down to him. He shook his head and saw that Delia was looking at him, telling that there's also his part to tell in the story.

Rolling his eyes that says 'I understand ', Mello didn't mind if Sacker also has part of the story to tell. As long as he has the answers that he seeks. To why his cub was different to the others? Why this was happening now?

He continues the story that was his past gift, "The wise dragon saw that it was his image but, in shadowy figure that he didn't understand. The shaman got up and run like was going to be eaten, and of course, it was still focus on the picture that was left on the ground". Stopped at the sentence to looked to the Viking. "Running without thinking, he glanced at the cave if the dragon was chasing him but there was nothing. He didn't understand why he wasn't chasing, as he remembered what his teacher say about the beast. 'Those who disturbed the slumber of the beast, does NOT come back.' (Flashbacks). He stands firm with a long distance at the cave and his, leaving a mark on the ground. 'I'll come back to have my answer. 'he says..." she stopped and let Sacker to finish the story. Holding to her chest with a pain in her face, Sacker understand that he must hurry cause the time was upon him and the Viking.

"Year by year the boy has his answers, he understood everything from what the dragon has express to him. They both have the gifts that others don't have, the can understand each other without give word. As they continue to the vision they didn't saw what the ending will be so they let their next generation be the eyes and ears. Until now…" he finished. Mello has his eyes wide open to his son and asked "What would we do? His different from 'us' he might be killed before he fulfilled the prophecy!" with eyes wide open to plead an answer. "I propose that he stay at our tribe" she says… Her pale face and right hand that hold her chest "He will be safe from there. My next shaman, Gothi, has already have my knowledge, and soon the next successor of this memories will be born in next winter (year)." She explained, Mello without haze accept the proposal and the two of the arrive at Berk.

 **An: Sorry about this one, my sis is the one making this story and forgot about how to do the author notes. Anyway, it is our new fanfic and very first one so please review so that we can (she can) make an improvement on her stories. Sorry for any wrong grammars. {Annoyed} *Grumbling* all ways talking about the freaking story and can't keep her noisy mouth shut once.**


	3. RISE of the new holders

**AN: sorry guys it took so long for me to finish this hehehe**

 **Well on with the story I guess**

 **Two more of my OC are playing in my story, I hope you won't mind it and to look on the bright side. Hiccup has more than just one in mind before he and toothless even met (well more on battle than for dragon). Hope you enjoy and leave any comments if there is something that offends you...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : RISE of the new Holders (Terra part 1)

Arriving at Berk at sunset the two dragons are at the hut of Gothi. She was shock that her teacher was one of the back of a dragon, and the dragon has a baby boy in his claws. Delia raise her hand and say "It's okay they're not here to harm us". With a nod, she sprinkle some sand in his foot and started scribble. She explain why the two dragons are here for, and with a smile she gave her worry apprentice a smile to say believe her. Gothi take a look at the baby boy, and look in the dragon's eye to see what is the reason they are here. With a small jolt from her back she turn, and saw her teacher that lay on the wood floor gasping her breath . "My time will come soon Gothi, this is my last request. Will you fulfill it?" she asked as her right hand gasping her left chest. She nod at the request, turn to the dragon to asked about the boy. Mello give his snuggle to his cub like it was the last one he could give, turn to the shaman that was lying giving his thanks. Sacker give also his last goodbye to the lady as he flew away, he gave a small glance to his left and saw the Queen of the isle.

She was running to the hut where his King and his fellow shaman were, the Queen came and gave a small gasp when she saw that the dragon was giving his son to Gothi. Eyes-wide-open as he saw the Queen of the isle, Valka, he stare at the Queen and had to her his cub instead of Gothi. Shock was on the face of the Queen of Berk and Gothi the next shaman of the island, Delia gave a small smile to the King and say "Child of the dragon that was bestowed in the form of us Vikings, will be the Light and guidance of the Sword and Shield that has yet to come. I bless you with my guidance to have faith in yourself and your partner, for you need to be wise in the decision you are about to make in your life. I only pray that you may find what you seek deep in your heart. " . She reached for the baby to give the mark of night fury. Valka, who was still in shock gave the dragon a good look. Mello who show his respect at saying 'please take care of my son'. Slowly she nod at the dragon and turn to Gothi who was sitting beside her teacher. Valka doesn't know what to do, she goes to Delia to seek some answer but what she find was Delia leaving her last breath.

Turning to Gothi, she sprinkles some sand and scribble the plan. She accept it and going to the Great Hall with baby in her hands, she couldn't believe that they have a baby. And soon he will do great things in his future, she even remember the words of the great shaman herself. Every words that she remembers, she saw the very possibility that his son can encounter. A small happiness starting to filled her heart, as she has a son now. She prayed everyday and night to have a son as her own, to show to his husband that this child was a gift from thor himself. 'What if he doesn't acknowledge him?', a small conscious gave her a small fright. 'What if he doesn't accept him as his own?', with a shake on her head she change her negative into positive saying "No! He will love the child! I know he will!". Gothi, who was her side gave a small smile, but then fade away. On a small hut, you can hear a baby that was crying. "A new born after my teacher's death?" she asked to herself, she ignore it and stay to Valka for the last quest for her teacher. "I'll see it for myself after this, and then… I'll make sure to witness everything that was about to happen. Every last thing that my eyes can see!". With a resolve that display at her face she stayed by her Queen side until they reach the Great Hall.

After few winters (years) at berk, the new shaman, Gothi, has some expectation to the boy name Hiccup. A boy that was delivered by the dragon themselves, moreover they're night furies. As her gaze follow the boy to the blacksmith. At the same time, a little girl the same age as Hiccup go outside of her hut and to the woods."Terra don't be late for dinner!" her mother screams, "Yes mom, see you later!" she responded. Her hair is black with gold highlights, her body looks weak but quite flexible and strong as she has trained with Astrid. Her attire looks like Astrid's but has lace of chain on her right-side, her weapon was at her back that was the same size and height as her. Her boots was high up to her knees and her hair was finisher as full braid with splits at the end of her scalp. Her parents doesn't mind that she was going to fight Astrid because the both know that she was headed to her. But what they really don't know was their daughter has the gift of the past.

She already received her gift when she was a toddler, her parents were worried about what was happening to her. She screams like mother that was giving birth to her child, with both hands at her head thinking that her pain would ease away. But what she realize that the pain was not a curse but a gift. She saw everything that was pass to her up to Delia's time and death. She also look outside to see who was the chosen one, and she found Hiccup. She gave a smile to a boy that she saw and whispered "Soon all dragons and Vikings will be at peace.", her parents didn't hear anything she said, and we're relief when she said "I'm okay, it's just a bad memory.". The two of them smiled at their daughter, and say "You, are going to train with Astrid so you can be one of us." with a smile from her father. Eyes wide open as she hear this, she know that the time will come and she must be prepared. She also has the knowledge of another shaman, a dragon. "I, need some time to prepare myself, this is Hoffermans we're talking about. And beside Astrid, I'm, quite sure I'm going to be a punching bag to her." she reason. Her parents understand this and give her some time. And then her training start, she trained her strength by running around with weights around her arm, waist, and feet like she was prisoner in display. Other Vikings didn't mind her because they know, with this kind of training she will be a lot faster. Then she train her mind, knowledge from the book of dragons and and healers manual was helping her when Gothi, the healer, was at the tribe. Knowledge of Land was her liking, she can go anywhere as long she leaves a few reminder, and many more.

* * *

 **Pls review**


	4. Terra Part 2

**AN JS:**

 **Sorry if you find my this story quite short but I promise I'll do a longer this time…**

 **It's just so hard to find the right story that I have to watch the movie over and over again (wish I could do it right now)but still this is before Hiccup and Toothless met.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: RISE of the two Holders (Terra part 2)**

And then she meet Astrid, with an axe that has her family crest. Both of them are sparring and always harder to each other, and then they become rivals. She sometimes stop at the blacksmith for them to fix her weapon, and also to see Hiccup, and what she saw was what blew her mind. Their are way too many plans for him to fight without thinking like a Viking, she also saw Hiccup who was in rush to hide his blueprints (well there are no blueprints picture in here, just in brown paper). He greeted them with a nervous smile, he also starred Astrid with head-over-heels dreaming. And then she spoke, "I need this fix, NOW!" she ordered Hiccup, stuttered "R-right away." and runs her axe with him. He came back with the axe fix, she grab her axe telling me "Again, tomorrow we will fight again. I'll see you later Terra." she said to me. "Yeah, no problem" I responded, looking at the boy in front of me and asked him "You don't mind if you fix my sword, right?". Hiccup apologise to me and grab my sword for him to… inspect the damage. "Wow, I didn't see any sword this battered!" he said as he inspect my sword, "Oh about that, ha ha ha. I was having sparring with Astrid." with ashamed on my voice. He look at me with eyes open wide and saying "Oh, aah right. Of course." and started to fix and sharpen the sword. I look around the place and saw some of his blueprint, a catapult that has a different shape, shield with different features that can be many use, and a sword that can be very tricky. He saw me with her sword holding in two-hands, he look at her and say "Your sword is ready!", stopping her train of thoughts and look at him.

"Wow, already finished?" as she took her sword inspect and see that he do a great job. "Thanks for the fix" as she put it to her back and look at the blueprints that he has. She grabbed one of his blueprints and say "You know, I have a request for you to make. Will you hear me out?" she asked, curiously he asked too cause it was very rare that he got some orders "And that would be?", and nervous as he had his chances goes to his blueprints as she searching for the one. "I want you to make me 'THIS'!" with a smile on her face as she spread the blueprint wide-open. Hiccup was surprised at what she was asking and said "Oh! That one huh, I...I don't think that I'll be having time for that." as he grab the blueprint and rolled it on. "Well I'll tell Gobber that I order something that only you can do it, and probably that will give you some time to make it. Besides, I like things that are very tricky and something new so, why not?" she stated.

"You can't be serious!? I mean really? Who would believe that I am making you a sword that was not… Viking? What would your parents tell you?" frantic to his words of worry.

"Really, you talk like my mom. And seriously they already know that I'm into this stuff." she reassured the boy. "And besides that, I am also a Hiccup like you don't you think?" finished with a grin.

Looking at Terra and her grin he responded "Okay, I'll do it. But still be careful about this 'sword okay?" he looked at her with resolve and determination in his eyes. "No problem!" she agreed, she goes to where Gobber is and asked him to have an order for Hiccup. Gobber was shocked that to hear that there was an order for Hiccup, she gave the lad a smile and reassuring pat "I approve of it, but just be careful on what you order you might be shock on what you find." he said. "I already am." she said and leave to get the materials that Hiccup needed. Gobber walk to the shop and say "Hiccup, you got an order! You better sure that it won't hurt the lass okay nor it would be complicate-e-e-E-EE. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR IS THIS?!" he look to the picture that was charted on the wall and look to Hiccup. "Well, this is what she ordered before she asked your permission." her explain to Gobber. Gobber then gave the lad a look and say "You know that might be assuring but, ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!" as he grabbed and shake the poor lad.

Terra was at the shop when she saw this and gave a small laugh. "Yes Gobber, I'm sure that this is what I wanted." she says and she put down the materials that Hiccup needed for her sword saying "That should take care of everything I say." with a smile. Hiccup, with his hands checking the materials for her sword say "Thanks for the materials but, do you really think that I can pull it off?" he asked. "Of course you do" she said "There is more than meets the very eyes of us, don't you think?" she finished. "I'll be back once the sword is finished, I won't expect anything that surprises me." she smile and left the shop with the two of the looking for each other.

"Don't you think she's-" Gobber starts

"'STRANGE', definitely but not as strange as I am" Hiccup ended it.

"You know it would be best that… 'you know' get started about this project of yours" as he looked at the wall.

"Well this 'IS' my first project but… I think it'll be fine. I guess" Hiccup stated as he organize his materials.

"Well I see that it was different and it might hurt the lass, so to start with-" Gobber stated

"A safe-mechanism! That way the lass won't hurt herself before she even begin with. And only the holder has the access to the sword! Thanks Gobber that's what I needed!" as he run to him giving him a hug and run to the other place to get an extra materials.

From afar the blacksmith was Terra sitting at her window like an assasin looking to Hiccup with a smile. "Soon all humanity and dragons will be at peace" she stated and get inside her room while Hiccup heard a strange voice and shook his head to see who was it but not a single viking was at his back. 'Maybe just my imagination, well curiosity what kills the cat or dragons perhaps' what he think as he got back with his materials. On the same night Terra dream that she will be meeting a Night Fury and has the same gift as her. She look to her surrounding as she found that it was a cove and it was near Berk, and then the dragon at her presence and was looking to him. She then open her eyes, not a sweat was seen to her body and she whisper "At dawn after the raid, we will officially meet my fellow shaman" and look outside to feel that her message was sent.

* * *

 **AN JM: This is our work sorry it took so long. JS is working for a new story while doing this. We shall tell you the story when she finish her prologue. See you Next Time and please Review so we know if we should continue or not this story.**


	5. the meeting of two (Myx1)

**AN JS:**

 **Thanks for the wait and it really took some time to patch the story of the dragon. Well, I kinda stuck at sentence or the paragraph and still thinking about it…. Since I got Terra's part done, I kinda struggle with Myx so hope you understand thanks…..**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Meeting of two (Myx part 1)_**

Before 5 years

On the other hand,flying to the dark sky to where they're skin blend in perfectly, and with a sad face that Mello is showing. After they return to the 'Isle of the Night', Sacker look to his King, telling him his time is also up too. Mello was a young King and always go to him to seek answer but, he also know that sooner or later this was happen. Land in their isle, Sacker approached his King, saying "My next life is coming. He may or not know what to do nor have alpha colors in the end but, please , give him the freedom to fly and meet again his fellow shaman. For this is my last request for you, My King." giving his respect and turning to fly away from the isle. Mello had a hard time and still looking to the night sky where Sacker flew. At the other Island, there was another night fury that was living in there. He land and give a sniff if there was dragon that lives among the shadow. They're rose at the bushes near their caves if it was an enemy of theirs but, it's just another them. Sacker know that he can find his next successor in here, as he lay down at meet his end. A night fury came to him with a sad face, telling him " Soon human and dragon can live peace". Wide eyes as he hear the last words and smile in the end as he saw the dragon that was out of the incubator. "You with the color of calm will be the sword and shield of my King's Son. And his son will be the light and guide to this sword and shield. I bless you with my guidance to have faith to you and your guider, for you need to be prepared for anything that was set sight on your path. And always trust in your guider, for the two of you need to be together in order to be strong.". As his last breath was about to leave his own body. The dragon gave a last low growl to the egg that was hatched after his death. "Behold, our next shaman!" the other night fury say with a bow to the hatchling.

After 5 years

Myx is a free-spirit dragon that doesn't follow his herd, whether it was hunting or sunbathing he always make a run before it even started. He was always sneaking away cause he believes that the old ways are suffocating him and to start fresh. He also received his gift when he was a hatchling, his head was full of memorized up until Sacker. He also know that he has to meet the Viking that has the same gift as his. All he know that everything that he was up until now was for the prophecy to take its place, he then remember that there was another clan of night furies just up ahead. And now that he's no longer a hatchling, he can leave the nest on his own to earn his 'Alpha colors' like the other dragon has. But he didn't, what he did was to keep an eye to a certain night fury which was Noche Oscura (toothless).

He was always has his eyes on him whenever others are not looking, he also found some of things that Vikings left that caught his interest. But then again it's not like every dragon know how to stay away to them like he did. When he goes on hunting he hunts alone, and if there is anyone in his party that was in danger he keep them safe. 'The qualities of being a good Alpha and friend was with him from the very start. He then think 'but I need something more than that.' as he concealed himself in shadow. 'Something more than this can spark the very reason if he's the one at the prophecy. But how?' he then think ashe look to the sky that fills with clouds. But then found the answer, the whisper of the wind has rushed to his cheeks. And as he close his eyes he saw a cove where a Noche Oscura was fell and tangle, while the boy was holding a knife to end it. After that a voice called to him "At dawn after the raid, we will officially meet my fellow shaman", he opened his eyes and look around to see if there was anyone out of the woods but none. He then look at the sea with such worry and question but found an answer to it. He then must leave his island and travel to Berk to find his fellow shaman, and with that set in his mind.

Before the dawn arrive at the Isle of the Berk, there are others that come to raid the island. He then ask one of the dragons "What is going on?", one of them answer "If we don't bring the food to the Queen, we will be eaten so we have to do this."with a cry of distress. Myx look to the ground and found the dragon was about to get killed by a Viking, he looked to the others to see if they'll be help him, they all want to help their fallen comrade but then failed.

"Is this really what our faith is?" he said to himself.

As he go to the place after the raid was done, he hides himself in the bushes in silent if this was one of the trap to kill him. He then saw the girl fighting with a blonde viking and was defeated, he then grabbed the girl saying "You need to have more focus or you will be their breakfast!". She then let her go and head back to the tribe, as he slowly take out his head to see the little girl that was left.

"You know, you need to hide a little bit longer or they'll see you" she said.

"Not bad for a VIKING to notice me!" he said with threat in his growl.

"Well, I don't know about that but I take it as a compliment." she said with a grin

"So you do understand us, why didn't you help my brothers-of-snake?" with a glare

"I was about to help one but… they don't want to because of the 'one'" she stated

"I see… but still you could still save them!" I screeched

"That was not my JOB and you know that. You and the other dragons are waiting for the prophecy to come. We all do, and that time will come and this place will be the beginning" as she point to the place where we met.

I shake my head saying "What are you getting me at Viking? Are you telling me that 'they' will meet in this woods?" as I turn around sniffing if there are traps that are hidden at the bushes or at the trees. Looking back to the girl she make a giggle saying "Well the light and guide will find his answer when the time was right. Well I should head back, I have to go to the forge so I retrieve my order." as she look to the sky now that the sun was high up. I look to the girl, ready to blast her when I heard she was retrieving her order at the forge. She look at me with the like she doesn't understand why but then she said "Oh about that, I ordered something weird at the forge and I'm going to retrieve it by now you'll see it." and off she goes back.

Myx hide in the shadow to see what she was talking about and I spotted her in the forge with a small weak boy that was handing her sword. It was kinda big and looks heavy, but he also realize that she just carry it just fine. When he looked at her she was swinging it to the air like it was nothing. She then thank the boy and give her some advice to be careful because this was the first-time he ever made an order.

The teenager doesn't mind the advice and thank the boy, she then saw the other plans that he have for the tribe. But when she think about it it was way too soon to happened and leave the forge to practice the sword that she ordered. I was about to go back to where we met but then i realized that i was still staring the boy. 'What was so special to him? Why do I have the urge that I have to be with him?' was playing to his head. And then the girl spotted me and wave her hand that stops his train of thoughts and then look back to the boy.

When we get back she hold her new sword in front of me like a proud Viking. "Are you going to kill me with that?" he asked the girl. "No, I'm showing you the reason why was he different than others." she answered while he look confused because of the sword that she has. The sword was quite big but it has two handle the one she was holding and the other one loose, there are two at the side that was covered with metal. The sword was really different but it was sharp enough to kill a dragon. The center has a big hole and has a handle too, 'it can be a shield too' was in his thought. But as I see that the handle was turning 'maybe not'.

She then hold the the other handle as Myx squint my eyes in curious, the sword was divided in half and became twin sword. Wide eyes as I saw this "You split the sword in two, in other words it won't be of any use!" as Myx said and grin. "No I don't, this was really two of the same sword."she explained, "because two is better than one, that's why it was different"she added."And he's different because of 'this'?" I asked "because there might be others than the boy like that can make this" as the dragon added. She then put the handle at the end of the other handle and a sound of 'click' and she twirled the sword around her and when I look at it, it was one not two in different form. Then from the handle she pull the handle out and string was on each ends, she then throw the other sword at the tree while the other was still in her hand. Myx look at the girl as she pull the sword back but she was pulled instead, and in the blink of an eye she was already at the tree pulling the other sword away from the then joined the two holder in different side and put some strings from the holes that I saw earlier and it became a bow. Though there are no arrows at her back for demonstration, she then put it back together and hold the first handle to twist. And the blade falls to many pieces that has string that attached to each one and moves just like an eel.

'Okay then maybe he is more special than I think he is' as he think about the sword

* * *

 **AN: Hi! JM here my sister (JS) thinks that nobody wants for her to continue this story so pls. review. She might put this story on Adoption since she got a change of pace. JS is very pushy on different stories can't stop on sprouting nonsense about it. (-_-") She gives up a little bit easily (an understatement) and a little ohh↝↜lalo XP. ANYWAY please read her other stories. This is JM and (somewhat) JS see ou Next time ^_^ !**


End file.
